Mom Knows Best
by ocassye
Summary: Bella moves back to Forks with her dad because her mom thinks she's hanging with the wrong people. She meets and falls for Edward. Just a happy teenage love story. AH Rated M for mention of suicide and drugs, sorry no lemons this time.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns it all, I am just playing with her characters.

A/N: This is my second attempt at writing fan fiction, but I was completely unhappy with my first story so I took it down and will hopefully rework it for everyone to read in the future. I would really appreciate reviews, even if they are negative (I'm a big girl, I think I can take it) it's the only way to improve my writing or to give it up because you all think I suck!

Summary: Bella moves back to Forks with her dad because her mom thinks she's hanging with the wrong people. She meets and falls for Edward. Just a happy teenage love story. AH

**Prologue**

"I can't believe you're doing this to me" Bella screamed at her mother.

"Bella, you know it's for your own good. That boy is no good for you!"

"But Forks! Really Mom?"

"Really Bella!" Renee was so torn about this decision, but Bella had not been herself ever since she met James. "You cannot stay here and date a 20 year old drug addict Bella."

"He's not a drug addict Mom! And I'm not dating him either. He just does a little pot sometimes."

"Just a little pot? Bella, I raised you better than this, you know what drugs can do to you. Thank God I put you on birth control last year or you'd probably be pregnant by now too!" Renee sad filled with disgust. "You are getting on that plain and Charlie can deal with you from now on. Now hurry up we leave for the airport in five minutes!"

A/N: I know it's short, most of the chapters will be, and the story will only have around five chapters, but I'm just trying to get my feet wet.

Please R & R


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I can't believe this is happening, my life sucks! She really believed I'm doing drugs and sleeping around because I'm friends with James. She knows me better then that. I know he's been messed up since his parents deaths, and he's been doing drugs to get through, but he needs my friendship right now, and that's all it is! I've never lied to her, why doesn't she believe me?

"Come on Bella, time to go!" I hear Phil yell from the bottom of the stairs.

"And there is my answer" Bella tells herself before trudging down the stairs. Phil is smirking at her from the doorway, a look of victory on face. He had wanted to get rid of Bella for the last two years. He hated having any kids around and wanted Renee all to herself.

The ride to the airport was filled with uncomfortable silence. Renee was never quiet, but she had had enough and really believed her little girl was in trouble and the quiet town of Forks would be the answer. Of course, her police chief father didn't hurt the situation either. Renee knew he wouldn't hesitate to use his gun on any form of trouble that came around Bella.

Renee gave Bella a big hug before she went through security. "You'll thank me for this someday sweetheart. Mom knows best, I love you."

"I love you too mom. I'll miss you." Bella could barely hold back the tears, she had been with her mom forever and didn't know how she would bet by without her. Renee was a great mom and she was also Bella's best friend. "Well, bye" was all she could manage as she turned and walked away.

The flight gave Bella time to think. Maybe I should have talked more to mom about what was going on with James, then she wouldn't have doubted me. No wonder she thought I changed and wasn't acting right. I never keep things from her, but this wasn't my story to tell, I was trying to be a good friend to James, why couldn't she see that? Before she knew it the fasten seat belts light came on and they were landing at Sea-Tac.

Bella went and gathered her luggage, but before she could call to see where her father was she saw him standing by the entrance. Leave it to Charlie to pick me up in full uniform, how embarrassing, thought Bella. She hadn't seen her father in three years, but he hadn't changed a bit. She walked up to him and he gave her an awkward hug, he wasn't one to show affection. Yup, somethings never change, thought Bella.

"Good to see ya kid."

"Thanks, you too dad."

"Lets get out of here, are you hungry?"

"Sounds like a good idea, no I'm not really hungry."

"Ok then" and they walked out to his cruiser. Of course it's the cruiser, as if the uniform wasn't embarrassing enough, thought Bella. She was then in for another uncomfortably silent car ride.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: SM owns it all! No plagiarism is intended, I'm just playing.

**Chapter 2**

After taking her things to her old bedroom that she hadn't seen in years Bella decided to see what she could make Charlie for dinner.

"Hey dad, any idea what you'd like for dinner? I'd be happy to cook for you."

"Actually Bells, my friend Billy will be here soon and we'll be having fish fry." This was the most excitement Bella had seen from her father. He comes every Sunday and he'll be bringing his son Jacob too. You remember him don't you? You two used to make mud pies together."

I don't know why he thought I'd remember this kid, I was two when mom and I moved. "I don't remember him dad, but that's fine, hopefully we'll hit off again. You can never have too many friends right?" Hopefully! Bella thought, while trying to stay positive about her new life. Just a year and three months and I'll be graduating and off to college. I can do this! "I'll just make a salad and sides okay dad?"

"Okay kid, thanks," said Charlie as he sat back in his recliner with his vitamin R.

Just as Bella finished up in the kitchen she heard a noise outside.

"That'll be Billy and Jake," Charlie said "Oh and they have your welcome home present for you too Bells."

Well now I know why Charlie was so excited for them to come over.

"What? Dad you didn't need to get me anything."

"Well, you'll need to be able to get to school tomorrow and they had this sitting in their garage so I bought it from them. Hope you like it." 

I couldn't believe it when I walked outside And saw a '66 Mustang sitting in the driveway. "This is for me? No way! Thank you so much dad. It's gorgeaous.."

"Yeah, this is for, glad you like it kid."

Just then a rather large and good looking guy walked up to Bella.

' "Hey, I'm Jacob, you probably don't remember me. I rebuilt the motor and just finished the bodywork. Hope you like her, the color isn't original so if you want something different just let me know."

It took Bella a while to realize she was staring, but she finally was able to speak. "Thanks Jacob, it's great and the color's perfect. I love black cars. Thank you so much." This is so cool." I couldn't believe Charlie bought me such a great car. "Do you want a ride to school tomorrow?"

"Oh, I go to school on the res."

"That's too bad, it would have been great to know someone on my first day. Starting in the middle of the year is tough."

"I'm sure you'll have an easy time making friends."

"Thanks, I hope so."

"Come on kids, lets eat!" yelled Billy from his perch on the porch.

"Well, this was great, but I need to head off to bed, bid first day of school tomorrow and all." Bella said after cleaning up after dinner." It was great seeing you both again." And with that Bella settled in for the night.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: SM owns it all, I'm just playing still.

Sorry for the delay in updates, my computer crashed last week and I'm being very bad and updating while at work…SHHH don't tell! LOL

On with the story…

**Chapter 3**

The alarm went off much too early the next day, but Bella was determined to make the best of it. She grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt and headed off to the shower. I hope James is doing okay, Bella thought while washing her hair. He really was a mess after his dad's death. First he lost his mom to cancer in July and then his dad kills himself six months later. He's such a great friend, but after Phil found him passed out in my room, he convinced mom he was trouble and bringing me down with him. I'll have to call when I get home from school, thought Bella as she finished getting dressed for school.  
>"Dry my hair or throw it up in a ponytail" Bella wondered to herself. Her hair was so long and thick it took forever to dry. "I guess a ponytail it is since I need to get to school early and get my schedule."<p>

As Bella walked out to her car, she still couldn't believe it was hers, she sat in it just listening to it purr before actually heading off to school. Wait until I tell James about this, she thought. James had taught Bella how to drive and they loved talking cars and messing around with them in his garage before he lost his mom. Hopefully he's been able to back to work, it's always helped him relax, thought Bella.

Bella pulled into an empty parking spot and headed for the office. The only problem with the car was the extra attention it brought her; she hated being the center of attention, being the new kid was hard enough.

"Hey nice ride," she heard a velvety voice say from behind her.

"Thanks" she said and turned to give the guy a smile, by nearly fell over when she saw the beautiful guy standing there smiling at her. What is with this town and beautiful guys? First Jake and now this guy? But, in all honestly Jake has nothing on this guy thought Bella.

"I'm Edward Cullen" said that amazing voice.

"Bella Swan, nice to meet you Edward." Bella managed to say sounding pretty close to normal.

"Welcome to Forks High. If you need help finding your way around I'd be happy to assist. I was new here just two years ago so I know what you're going through."

Wow, thanks that's really nice of you, although I shouldn't have too much trouble, my middle school in Phoenix was bigger than this place." Bella laughed, "But, I'll let you know if I need any help."

"Okay then" said Edward, giving her a gorgeous smile as he walked away.

After regaining her ability to think Bella walked to the office to get her schedule and start her day. Not too bad she thought, English, Trigonometry, French, Choir, lunch, Chemistry, and Culinary Arts, a pretty cool schedule.

"Hi, you must be Isabella" said a nasally voice beside Bella.

"Yeah that's me, but everyone calls me Bella."

"I'm Jessica, and this is Lauren, Tanya and Angela" said the girl, pointing to the three gorgeous girls with her. They didn't really seem all that friendly, but who am I to judge thought Bella, at least they seem to be trying.

"It's nice to meet you all."

"Didn't you move here from Arizona?" asked the beautiful strawberry blonde named Tanya.

"Yes I did, Phoenix to be exact," answered Bella.

"You're awfully pale for being from Phoenix, I'd think you'd be more tan" laughed Lauren. Yeah I didn't think they seemed all that genuine in their welcome.

"By the way," Jessica said interrupting Bella's thoughts, "we saw you flirting with Edward earlier. Stay away from him, he's ours" she warned, no longer pretending to be friendly.

"I wasn't flirting with him, but whatever!" said Bella as she turned and walked away. Okay maybe this year and three months will suck after all.

AN: Once again thanks for reading, I haven't gotten any reviews and I would really appreciate knowing what people think, so if you have a few seconds please let me know. On the bright side, with no reviews no one has said they hate it yet, so I'll keep going.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As we all know SM owns it all, I'm just playing. With all due respect to Stephanie, I changed the science class to Chemistry because I don't know of any junior in high school that would still be in biology, I took that my freshman year, so yeah I just couldn't do it…!

I'd like to thank collegegirl123 for her review, I couldn't respond to you, but I really do appreciate your kind review, I must be a real sap because it almost made me cry I was so happy to get it. Thank you.

This is a short story, but my computer is still down, so again I'm being bad and posting from work…sorry for the delay.

**Chapter 4**

After spending lunch in her car trying to call James, Bella headed to Chemistry. She was really worried and didn't notice who her lab partner was until she heard his sexy voice. "Hi again, how's your day been so far?" asked Edward.

"Peachy" remarked Bella. "Look, your girlfriends don't like me talking to you and they already warned me to stay away so…"

"Who are you talking about? I don't have any girlfriends," questioned Edward, looking completely confused.

"Jessica, Lauren, Tanya and Angela, ring any bells?"

"They are NOT my girlfriends! Bella, really they chase after me all the time, but I'm not interested in any of them. They're so fake I can't stand being around them."

"Really?"

"Yes, really please don't listen to anything they say."

Just then the teacher decided to start class so all I could do was smile at Edward to let him know I believed him. The rest of the school day flew by and I headed home to try to reach James again. After calling about twelve times he finally picked up.

"Hey James, where have you been? I was worried sick, I've been calling and calling…"

"Bells! Take a breath and let me get a word in okay?" James laughed.

"Okay sorry, you sound good James."

"I am doing pretty well. I went back to work today, which is why you couldn't reach me earlier. And, I'm going to start seeing a shrink tomorrow."

"That's great James, I'm so proud of you!"

"Well, with your friendship and Vicki's love and support I figured I better get myself together and deserve to have both."

"You do deserve both James. I really miss you and Vicki. How is she anyway?"

"She's doing great, still busy planning the wedding. She hates that you aren't here to help now."

"I know I wish I was there. There are some weird people here."

"Really, what's going on?" James asked sounding worried.

"Well, first I met this nice guy who offered to show me around school because he's still considered new too. He's only been here a couple years. It was just a friendly welcome, but then these four girls come up to me later and tell me to stay away, that's he's theirs', I still can't believe how ridiculous it was. Then, he ends up being my lab partner in Chemistry. So I tell him I don't want any trouble and to tell his girls to leave me alone."

"What did he say to that?"

"He said they're not his girlfriends, but they want to be. He claims he can't stand them because they're so fake. It was nuts."

"It sounds it, but be careful okay kid?"

"Okay, what are you my dad now?" Bella laughed.

"Not likely" James joked along.

"It's so good to hear you laugh again James. Oh I almost forgot, guess what Charlie gave me for a welcome home present?" 

"What?"

"A '66 Mustang! It's gorgeous, it's black with leather interior, fully rebuilt engine and she purrs like a kitten!"

"Wow, you'll have to send me pictures."

"I will I can't wait for you to see her!"

"Bella, I'm home" Charlie yells from downstairs.

"I got to go James, my dad is home"

"Okay Bells, take care and I'll talk with you later."

"Okay bye."

After ending her call Bella went downstairs to see Charlie.

"So, how was your first day of school?"

"It was fine dad."

"Meet any nice kids?"

"One, his name is Edward Cullen."

"The Cullen's are a good family. His dad's head of the ER at Forks Hospital, so I see him quite often for work, we're lucky to have such a good Dr. in Forks." Dad gushed; I'd never heard him talk so highly about someone before. "The kids are good too. I never have any trouble with them."

"There's more than one? I only met Edward."

"Yeah, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen took in five foster kids. Usually teenagers in the system are a lot of trouble, but these kids are great."

"Well, hopefully I can meet the rest tomorrow. I'm going to fix dinner and then finish my homework."

"Okay Bella, I'm going to go change and then catch the news" Charlie said and headed upstairs.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: It still all belongs to SM

Still sneaking this in at work, sorry for the delay, only two chapters left to this short and sweet love story! Hope you enjoy/

**Chapter 5**

Bella's alarm sounded again the next morning, getting a groan from her before she found the off button. Let's see how day two goes, thought Bella as she drug herself out of bed.

She once again pulled into an empty parking space, but today Edward met her at her car before she even opened the door and he wasn't alone.

"Good morning Bella," he said once again showing that heart stopping smile.

"Good morning to you too Edward!"

"I wanted to introduce my family to you. These are my sisters Alice and Rosalie and these are Emmett and Jasper."

I wonder if you have to be beautiful for the Cullen's to take you in, thought Bella. Alice was a short little thing, with short black hair and a beautiful smile. She seemed to be full of energy too; she was almost bouncing where she stood. Rosalie was beautiful too in a classic blonde kind of way, but she didn't seem very friendly. Emmett was huge, but he had a great smile and huge dimples that made him seem like a little kid. Jasper was very handsome with curly blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, he seemed like a very caring person.

"It's nice to meet all of you" Bella said and then she noticed the glares she was getting from a crossed the parking lot.

"Don't worry about them Bella, they just wish they could get Edward's attention for two seconds, but it wont happen" Alice said when she noticed where I was looking.

"That's all good, but I really don't like the odds of four against one, especially when I'm the one."

"We just won't leave you alone to give them a chance to try anything," said Emmett. "You have at least one of us in each of your classes anyway, so you're safe."

"Really, wow thanks guys, that's really nice of you. I wonder how I didn't see you guys yesterday."

"You were busy hiding from all the attention. Isn't being new great?" Jasper said with more sarcasm them I would have thought possible.

"Yeah, it's awesome!" said Bella, getting a laugh from all but Rosalie.

"Come on we're off to English" said Alice as she grabbed my arm, nearly ripping it out of its socket.

"Wow, you're pretty strong Alice."

"Sorry, are you okay?" Alice said looking worried. Edward was glaring at her like he wanted to yell at her, but he didn't say anything.

"It's okay Alice, I'll be fine. Come on we don't want to be late." 

Alice decided to fill be in on the others schedules while we walked to class. "Em and Rose are in you trig, and French classes, Jazz and I are in choir, Edwards in chemistry and our mom is you culinary arts teacher."

"I had a male teacher yesterday" said a confused Bella.

"Oh, mom just started and they didn't have all of her paperwork in yet. Mr. Haywood was just filling in for her."

"That'll be great; I can't wait to meet your mom. I think it'll be my favorite class. I love cooking."

"I would've thought chemistry was your favorite" said Alice with a sly smile. "Edward hasn't stopped talking about you since yesterday." 

"Really? Why? He's gorgeous and all these pretty girls want him, why would he like me?"

"Well, first of all, you're also very pretty. Second, you're pretty on the inside too. All these girls only like him for his looks and money; they don't care about who he is on the inside. It really stinks because he's a guy and deserves to be loved."

By the time Alice was done talking class was starting. The day went by quickly now that I was making friends. Alice asked me to sit with them at lunch and again I was starred at by the whole school.

"Why does everyone keep staring, I'm really not that interesting?"

"Well, you're new and they've all lived here their whole lives. Most of them hate it here and can't wait to leave, so they don't know why anyone would choose to move here," explained Alice.

"Maybe if they knew I didn't choose to come here, but was forced to they'd leave me alone."

"I doubt that, if they knew any of that they'd bug for details…like we're about to do," laughed Emmett.

Bella looked around at her new friends and realized they were waiting for information. "It's no big deal really. My mom and stepfather misunderstood some things that were happening in my life and thought I was hanging out with someone that was bad for me. They think taking me away from James will fix the problem, but there really wasn't a problem to fix." Bella really hoped they would let that be enough. At least for now. She looked around and was glad to see they all seemed to accept her explanation, until she looked at Edward; he looked distant and a little angry.

"James?" he asked.

"James is my best friend, he's older and engaged, but mom and Phil really thought he was trying to corrupt me so they sent me to my dad. His parents died this past year so he was going through a lot and they didn't understand." Bella tried to explain. She could see Edward relax as soon as she said he was engaged, but she still couldn't believe that it was because he liked her.

"That's too bad that you had to leave your friend when he was going through so much," said Jasper.

"Yeah it was hard and I was really worried about him, but I finally talked with him yesterday and he seems to be doing a lot better."

"We better head to class" Edward said just as the bell rang.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: SM still owns it all!

I have one faithful reviewer and I can't tell collegegirl123 how much I appreciate the time she takes to let me know she's enjoying my story. Thank you.

I again apologize for taking so long, my job has actually been crazy lately just like RL so I haven't been able to post, but I'm squeezing a few minutes in to update. Enjoy-I hope.

**Chapter 6**

Three weeks went by before anything changed. One day I got to school and the Cullens were nowhere to be seen. I hope Edward's fan club leaves me alone, thought Bella. The day seemed to be going smoothly until lunch; just outside the cafeteria Tanya stopped me.

"I thought we told you to stay away from Edward?" she sneered at me.

"Well, yeah you did, but then Edward told me he couldn't stand you guys and asked me to ignore you and be his friend. Guess who I listened to?" Bella defended herself.

Just before Tanya hit me Edward appeared out of nowhere.

"Is there a problem here love?" he asked, never taking his eyes off me.

Did he just call me love? Bella thought. Tanya didn't answer; she just stomped off, defeated.

"Sorry, we weren't here earlier; we were camping this weekend and got back later than expected." 

"That's okay Edward, your timing was perfect," blushed Bella.

"Good, I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you."

"That's really sweet Edward."

"Would you like to see a movie with me Bella?"

"I'd love to," said Bella, unable to stop smiling.

"Will you take a walk with me Bella?"

"Sure, let's go."

Edward led me out of the school and down a walking trail; he was holding my hand the whole time. His hand was so warm and it felt so right in mine, I loved being near him and touching him. We stopped when we came to a clearing.

"I really like you Bella," said Edward.

He seems really nervous, which is crazy because he's gorgeous, and sweet, and funny, and kind, and just perfect, of course I like him too, thought Bella.

"I really like you too Edward and I'm really glad you asked me out."

"May I kiss you Bella?"

"Yes," Bella managed to squeak out before she felt his warm lips on hers. It felt so good that Bella literally couldn't breath. Just before she blacked out he ended the kiss. They just stared into each others eyes knowing this was the beginning of something wonderful. Bella was thankful for her mother sending her to Forks. I guess she was right, mom does know best, she thought.

A/N : Well that is it for my first story, I know it's short, but I really needed to get my feet wet and see if people would find an interest in my attempts. Thank you for everyone that read my story and hopefully I will be able to write more stories soon.


End file.
